


Hot summer's day

by Kyuko



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Appearance wise, Basement Gerard, Bottom Gerard Way, Danger Days Era, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling, I just really like how they look during dd, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Gerard Way, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Frank Iero, Vaginal Sex, lotsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23084425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Frank would like to drag Gerard out to go to the lake, but Gerard is a very persuasive person.Basically, they fuck and Gerard is afab non binary and has massive breasts
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Hot summer's day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marriedtojbiebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedtojbiebs/gifts).



> I have been encouraged to write Gerard with boobs, so I shall write Boobs

Gerard never understood the concept of an air fryer. How can hot air achieve the same results as hot oil? Well, for one it can’t. The results are obviously different in taste and texture. But apparently, the food from the air fryer is „fried“ as well. And now, Gerard understood why that is. 105°F might not be enough to fry a potato but it sure as hell was enough to fry a human being. To be fair, 90° were perfectly sufficient to make them drown in sweat. Black isn’t exactly the best color to wear in summer. Especially not black hoodies. Gerard decided the next best thing would be to hide in their basement. They had vacations anyway, so there was no need to go to art school or leave the house at all.

That was when they recieved a text from Frank. ‚U. Me. Lake. 2day. Ill be by ur door in 20‘. Well. Maybe they will need to leave the house. But only maybe. Frank was one to be easily swayed by make out sessions, afterall. In case Gerard was the one swayed by the kisses, they would already have a bathing suit at hand.

Most days went like that, actually. Gerard was lurking in the shadows of their basement and Frank convinced them to do something fun. He was an edgy ball of energy.

Within the next 10 minutes, the doorbell rang. Donna went to answer the door, probably, and meanwhile Gerard decided to unlock the basement door. The second they click open the lock, the door is smashed open by a short punk with long black hair littered in tattoos. Oh, and he was only wearing swimming trunks and flip flops. He was beaming when he opened the door, but the smile immediately fell when he saw his datemate was still in their black cocoon. Disappointing.

„Aw, I thought you’d wear the cute two piece I gave you for your birthday. Why so lumpy?“ Frank hopped down the staircase with a beeline for the wardrobe.

„Because I thought maybe we could spend the afternoon inside.“ Gerard followed him downstairs.

Frank stared up at them. „The sun is blazing and all you think about is your basement?“

„I mostly think about not burning my pasty ass.“

„You can wear sunscreen. Now get undressed, doll, we’re going to the lake. No further discussion.“

Gerard sighed. They lost the argument. They flipped up the blanket of their bed to reveal the prepared bathing suit before pulling off their hoodie. Suddenly, a lightbulb in their head flicked on. They only take their hoodie halfway off, the hem resting right on their cleavage. „Frankieee, can you help me?“

Frank turned around to them and grinned. „Sure, sweetheart.“ He grabbed the hem of the sweater and rolled it right off their head, messing their red hair in the process. He watched closely as they slowly unzipped their jeans and bend over at their hip to take them off. Every time Frank had the oppertunity to see the voluptuous curves of his datemate, he melted right at the spot. From their smooth calves, to their thick thighs and supple ass. From their defined waist to their glorious e cup tits. He caught the moment they completely needlessly ran their hands back over their soft thighs.

Gerard turned around to fiddle with their bra, pretending to not be able to open it. Frank bit his lip. They once again sang his name. „Oh Frank, my bra is being a bitch again…“ Frank didn’t need any more intructions before he went to unclasp their bra. They threaded their arms out of the loops and Frank ran his hands down the sides of their waist and back up over the red idents caused by the undergarment. Gerard took a step backwards to him and rubbed their ass against his crotch, holding his hip in place with their hands.

Frank nuzzled his face into their shoulder, placing small kisses all over the soft skin. Gerard swiftly turned around and caught his lips in a hungry kiss. Once again, they pressed their crotch against his, rubbing on his semi. „Hard for me already? Oh Frankie,“ Gerard moaned after Frank broke the kiss. He grabbed their hair and tugged their chin up, licking a stripe up their neck.

He pushed them down on the bed and pushed his thigh between their legs before resuming the kiss. Gerard buried their hands in his hair, holding Frank down as if they needed his kiss like air. He rubbed his thigh roughly against their clit, making them cry into the kiss. They broke the kiss as Gerard wrapped their arms around Frank’s neck attempting to grind back and releasing another slutty moan.

„Frank, please, I need you, I need you so much,“ Gerard groaned against his ear.

Frank slowed down the sloppy humping. „What do you need, doll? Be specific.“

„I need your cock. Fuck me, make me suck it, fuck my tits. Please, anything, I want your cock so badly,“ Gerard babbled mindlessly. They were so far gone already and Frank barely even started.

„You’re so damn sensitive, can you even handle my cock?“ Frank began squeezing their breast. „You already go crazy when I touch your tits.“ Gerard could only whimper in reply. „Pretty little thing, I could break you with my massive cock. Do you want that?“ He growled.

„I would thank you, Frankie.“ The adoring undertone in their voice did it for him. He got up and pulled down his trunks, his cock fully erect. He gave Gerard a moment to admire his striking size. „Please,“ they begged again. Frank discarded their panties and rubbed his dick directly against their inner labia.

„Fuck, you’re soaking. All for me?“ He pointed at himself and Gerard flashed him a flushed smile.

„All for you.“

Frank smirked and pushed his tip against their lips, making their hips jump. „Now now, let’s not get overzealous.“ He sat up and pulled Gerard on his lap, gently lowering them down on his erection. He watched as their eyes slowly rolled back in anticipation. „Can you take it?“

„Y-you’re huge,“ Gerard gasped. They held onto Frank’s shoulders who took the oppertunity to latch his mouth onto their nipple. He started sucking with no mercy, with one hand on their hip and one in their hair. Lewd cries escaped Gerard’s lips as they try and catch for air in between. It was so much. Bouncing on his cock while he was playing with their breast was just too much. Soon enough they were clamping around and eventually squirting on Frank’s dick. But he wasn’t done. He took his own finger in his mouth and wet it with saliva before he put his lips back onto her boob, this time the other one. He sucked at the sensitive skin and rubbed his teeth over their nipple. Gerard didn’t want to come so quickly again, but the buzz inside built up again.

Frank was grunting like an animal at this point. „I’m close, come with me.“ He stuck his finger in their asshole and pulled their hair down with his other hand, successfully driving Gerard over the edge again and cumming inside them shortly after, joining their loud cry. He slowed his movements to a halt and looked up at his datemate who was completely gone by this point. Their eyes were hazy and sweat glued their hair down to their glistening skin. He gently set them down and pulled his flaccid dick out before flopping down on the bed right next to Gerard.

Catching their breath again, Gerard giggled and looked over to Frank. „Still wanna go to the lake?“


End file.
